u3clanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Timmsy Government
This article is about the acheivements, notable events and changes made during the time of the Timmsy Government. 23rd August 2008- 24th November 2009: The Timmsy Government succeeded the Kustom Government when the current leader (U3)Kustom left the clan in late August 08, Timmsy was made co-leader after creating the site for the new forums. Kustom then handed Timmsy leadership before leaving. For the new leadership, Timmsy kept the same people in as staff except he promoted (U3)Le Gambit to co-leader taking his former position and (U3)Phogue took Gambits place as U3 Moderator. The Timmsy Government was remembered for starting the democracy in U3. Formerly only U3 staff members such as moderators and admins could vote who was accepted and neglected in the clan, however Timmsy now made less power to the council and more to the normal U3 member, now all members had a say on what happened in applications or other clan decisions. Timmsy also gave, (U3)REXinator, mod status in his term. Timmsy also inplaced many new CoD5 servers for the clan fo general public, scrims, practises, wars etc. Timmsy also inplaced an ARMA2 server as well. When (U3)Resistance left the clan, his co-leader duties were replaced by Phogue and (U3)Mudman who also left the clan was replaced by (U3)Sinex as Moderator. Timmsy controlled all areas of the clan except Ventrilo which was maintained by the U3 Moderator, (U3)Bakerboy but when Bakerboy left the clan, his Ventrilo leadership was handed to Timmsy who now had to pay and look after the server. Timmsy managed to gain sponsers for the 1st time for the clan to help pay for the funds. GamingSA the big Australian server provider, Techs Onsite a business run by(U3)Pest and 2 for 1 Windows Tinting a business run by (U3)Stalker. However the GSA partnership sadly fell out. When Phogue quit the clan, his co-leader duties were replaced by Sinex. Timmsy also induced the new Invite Only System to the clan instead of closing applications all together. U3 members could now invite anyone to join the clan but however 3 judges were only allowed to vote on who gets in and who doesnt. However this only lasted while applications were closed and later normal application process was restored. U3 had also had to deal with a lot of inactive members of late who were getting lazy with the clan, so to bang down on getting people active in the clan, Timmsys solution was to induce an MIA system where if a U3 member does not log on to the forums in 30 days there membership would be sacked and they would have to reapply if they want to keep playing in the clan, members as a requirement would also have to log on to Ventrilo and the forums at least once a week. Timmsy had a long and prosperous and popular time as leader but inevitably he would eventually grow tired of the job and decided to retire, his last action as U3 leader was to make the clan decide on a replacement leader for him. Unsurprisingly Le Gambit and Sinex were voted in as the new leaders which was now known as the Sinex/Gambit Government. Legacy: Timmsy was U3s longest and most popular leader of the clan, in his democratic system for the clan was hugely popular and his site which was considered by both people in and out of the clan, the best clan website in Australia and the most active as well, Timmsy remains in the clan however now relieved of his admin duties.